


Ballet Lesson

by flickawhip



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg gives Christine a ballet lesson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballet Lesson

Christine had come to Meg for a ballet lesson, they had agreed that in return she would help Meg work on her voice. The two worked hard. Christine was becoming flexible and happy, she had smiled and stretched, showing off a little. Meg had smiled, moving to stroke her cheek and kissing her. She knew that she and Christine worked hard because they wanted to be good, to be better. She would work her ass off to be the best, she always had. That Christine was now working extra-hard she smiled. Christine seemed happy to be learning and she seemed happy to let Meg teach her. Meg had smiled as Christine boosted herself up into a slightly wobbily arabesque, moving to support her, lightly holding Christine at her waist. Christine's breath had caught and she smirked. 

"Focus Christine."


End file.
